fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Colin (Video Game)
Colin is one of the Three Little Pigs. He is featured as a sort of roommate of Bigby Wolf in The Wolf Among Us, crashing on his couch. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After escaping from The Farm yet again, Colin returns to Bigby's apartment and falls asleep on his chair. Bigby returns and wakes him up to get him off it. After he moves, Colin asks for a cigarette, which Bigby gives him. He is told by Wolf that he can't keep leaving The Farm. He tells Bigby that he didn't escape the Homelands to be put in a prison, and asks Bigby not to send him back. Seeing Bigby pour himself a drink, Colin asks if it is for him. He gets a quick "Nope" in response. Colin then brings up the fact that Bigby blew his house down, and that giving him the drink would ease his pain. He also says that little actions like that might make more people like him. When Bigby still refuses him a drink, Colin remarks that that is the reason everyone hates him. He then states that fear is more appropriate than hate, and that people are still fearing him to this day. Colin then says that he bets there wasn't a single person Bigby was nice to that night. Whatever the response he gets, Colin will say that life is easier with friends and that Bigby's Lone Wolf persona isn't fooling him as he's seen the that Wolf looks at Snow White. Wanting to get some sleep, Bigby asks whether giving him his drink will shut him, Colin says it might. If Bigby gives him his drink, Colin thanks him and starts licking the alcohol from the mug. If Bigby drinks the rest of it, an angered Colin will then walk away. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Colin appears in the begining of the episode in Bigby's apartment where Swineheart treats Bigby. As usual, the pig talks a lot while Swineheart attempts to remove all the silver shards from Bigby, and Bigby can tell him to shut up or go along with him nicely. After Swineheart finishes his work, Snow White, now the new Deputy Mayor orders Bigby that all Fables who cannot afford glamour must be sent to the Farm. Bigby can choose to either let Colin stay at his place or tell him that he has to go back to the Farm. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Colin will appear in this episode. Book of Fables Entry Colin is better known as one of the Three Little Pigs. Back in the Homelands they were harassed by The Big Bad Wolf, who blew down Colin's house of straw. After the Exodus, Colin and the other Fables who couldn't pass for human were sent to live at The Farm in upstate New York. Unable to stand such a boring life, Colin constantly makes trips down to Fabletown to bother Bigby. He is always caught and sent back to The Farm, but he doesn't let that stop him. ''Appearances'' *''Faith'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' * ''Cry Wolf'' Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive